When Monsters Weep
by SquirrelLuvsPnut
Summary: Tatsumi allowed himself to be bitten. It made no difference to him. After all, he had already been born a monster.
1. Chapter 1

The sun pierced the dark drab curtains that hung idly over the window. Once the sun's radiant warmth crept across the floor and rested upon her face, Mariella eased her eyes open and gently sat up to rub the sleep from her eyes. Her bedroom was closest to the east, so Mariella always awoke before all the other maids. After a brief stretch, she set to work on dressing for the day. Her maid's uniform was simple yet being from a poor village, she found it elegant. The outfit consisted of a navy long sleeved dress, followed by a white apron affixed to the back by a bow. The finishing touch was a white lace headband, or tiara, depending upon who you asked.

The young maid brushed her long aquamarine hair before arranging it into her signature braid. Her first order of business was to open the curtains in every hall and occupied rooms. This was in effect to "wake up the mansion" as Mistress Cromwell was fond of saying. There were many hallways and an exorbitant amount of rooms, so this seemingly simple task usually took quite a bit of time. Mariella found the job rather convenient. She treasured the quiet moments of solace and by the time she was done most of the other maids had awoken. By this time, Mariella found it appropriate to wake her son.

Mariella crept into his room and glanced down at him asleep in his bed. His small chest rose and fell softly underneath the covers, a small drop of drool clung to the side of his mouth. Mariella shook him gently and whispered into his ear. "Tatsumi… Tatsumi… It's time to wake up." His eyes fluttered open, revealing his bright golden corneas. He gave his mother a drowsy smile before attempting to roll over. Mariella stopped him. "Sweetie, Elizabeth and Viola will be very upset if you don't join them for breakfast."

Elizabeth and Viola were Mistress Cromwell's daughters and self appointed big sisters to Tatsumi. Eight years ago, when Mariella had inadvertently passed out on the Cromwell doorstep homeless and pregnant, she had begged the mistress for a job. At the time, the mistress's daughters were listening at the door and had interrupted to come to her defense. They had helped care for Tatsumi since he was a baby and considered him apart of their family.

Tatsumi sat up and yawned. He scratched his head and turned to her. 'Do you think you could eat with us today, mama?" Mariella pulled his night shirt off of him. "Don't be silly. I am a servant of this household. I have work to do. Besides, the maids do not eat with their masters." "Oh." He sounded sad, but not surprised. Mariella paid special attention to Tatsumi's ears. Not the ones located on the side of his head, but the ones on top of his head.

Her son's head had the same blue colored hair as his mother, but he had a peculiar addition. Tatsumi had two triangles of hair that stood side by side on his head like an animal's ears. The ears shifted from time to time. They mirrored his emotions and seemed to act without his conscience knowledge. At this moment, they appeared to droop when Tatsumi became disappointed.

Mariella leaned over and kissed each ear. "Why must you wear your heart on your ears?" Tatsumi put his hands on his head and felt his ears. "Oh, sorry." He pushed them back up again. His mother smiled and turned towards the door. She had her hand on the knob when Tatsumi called her back. "Mama, why do I have these ears?" Mariella would not turn around to face him. She lied. "I don't know." She left without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria Cromwell sipped her morning tea as elegant as only a woman of high  
class could accomplish. She glanced down the table at her daughters, Elizabeth,  
fourteen, and Viola, seventeen. Elizabeth wore her cinnamon colored hair down  
with two small braids at either side of her head. The braids were affixed by light  
pink ribbons that perfectly complimented her lavender dress. Viola was much  
less frivolous in her appearance. She left her wavy brown hair cascade to her back  
and shoulders without a single ribbon. Her light purple dress seemed to  
accentuate her quiet yet incredibly smart personality.

While watching her daughters, Victoria couldn't help but notice the empty  
chair at the head of the table. It had been her late husband, Robert's seat. He had  
passed away a little over five years ago, but it still ached as only a lost love could.  
Robert had not been home very much throughout their marriage, but the  
mansion still felt barren without him. Victoria's eldest child, Samuel had taken the  
initiative immediately after his father's death He had left to secure his rightful  
place at the head of his father's business.

Unlike Robert's chair, Samuel's place die not remain vacant in his absence. The  
strange, spike headed child Tatsumi now occupied the space. He followed Viola  
and Elizabeth's example and ate in silence, but his eyes darted across the room  
making it clear that his mind was anything but placid. He would play and be at  
ease when alone with Viola and Elizabeth, but he was clearly intimidated by all  
adults save his mother.

Victoria could understand at length. The other maids of the household went  
out of their way to ostracize Mariella and her son. As a group, they resented what  
they saw as special treatment for the young mother. When Robert was alive, he  
had been cordial, but hardly warm to mother and child. Samuel had been  
exceptionally cruel to Tatsumi, calling him vicious names and openly berating  
him for being born out of wedlock. Victoria assumed he had been paranoid about  
being usurped from his role as sole male heir.

Victoria cleared her throat. 'Elizabeth dear, have given any thought as to what  
language you will be studying next?" Elizabeth spooned a blueberry into her  
mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Well… I really think I ought to try my hand at  
an Eastern language. Something from the orient." Viola piped up. "Oh, you're  
finally getting around to that, huh?" Her sister beamed. "Yup, right Tatsumi?"  
He nodded meekly.

Victoria felt a bit miffed that almost every conversation she initiated with her  
daughters got bogged down by playmate insight. "May you explain, Elizabeth?"  
Elizabeth complied eagerly. "Oh, well a long while ago I asked Mariella about  
Tatsumi's name and she told me that her great uncle was a sea merchant that  
regularly did trade in the orient. He told her a lot of folk stories from there and  
one of her favorite stories was about a swordsmen named Tatsumi." Victoria  
raised an eyebrow. "How interesting…"

Victoria was impressed that the girls had managed to get that much  
information out of Mariella. Although it was not her prerogative to pry, the few  
questions Victoria did pose to her maid received only answers lacking in  
substance or sincerity. Any answers regarding her family or village were always  
terse, short and sounded somewhat rehearsed. She was most notoriously evasive  
about any inquiries regarding Tatsumi's father. The most she could gather was  
that he had died shortly before they were to marry. The maid definitely had  
secrets, but as long as she did her work and did it well, such things were hardly  
an issue.

Victoria had just about finished up her tea when Else, another maid entered  
the dining hall and approached the table. "Mistress Cromwell, there is a  
gentlemen here to see you. It appears that he is a Lord." Victoria stood up from  
her chair. "Certainly." Before leaving, she addressed the children. "Girls, you are  
excused. You as well, Tatsumi."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, maybe we should pack up for the day and study." Viola tapped her foot impatiently as her sister and Tatsumi rummaged through a small wooden box filled with painted glass chips. Elizabeth tossed the hair from her face while inspecting a red piece. "Aw, c mon V. You're starting to sound like Sam." Tatsumi chimed in. "Nooo, Don't be a Sammy!" Elizabeth giggled. "Boy, did he ever hate it when you called him that."

Viola sighed. "It's not that I want to study. I need to if I want to pave my own way instead of just relying on my last name." Her sister reassured her. "V, you don't need to study another day for that. Even Sam admitted that you were smarter than him." Tatsumi, growing bored with the conversation, attempted to stand on his head while half-mindedly agreeing with Elizabeth. "Yup."

Elizabeth gave Tatsumi a gentle push so that he fell over with a thud. Viola scolded her sister. "Liz!" Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as Tatsumi crawled closer to her. "It's ok V, he s not hurt." Viola sat down next to her sister. "I know, but the other day Mariella saw you rough housing with him and she looked like she was getting really upset." Elizabeth's face reddened a bit, ashamed of herself. "Oh, I didn't realize."

Tatsumi became impatient and pulled out more glass chips to sift through. "Forget about her, Lizzy. Now c'mon, we have to pick out the right colors." The girls each dipped their hands into the box and pulled out a hand full. The three of them convinced one of the maids with shopping duty to buy them supplies. She brought them back colored glass chips for them to share. It was decided between the three of them that they would work together to create a mosaic. Now that the girls were getting older, the three had less time together and even lesser common interests anymore. Subconsciously, they all wanted to create something together that would last.

Elizabeth lined up a pattern of colors before abruptly asking, "Y'know Tat, I ve been wondering, why does your mom have so many scars?" Viola smacked her sister on the shoulder. "Liz!" Tatsumi looked up from the chips, surprise on his face. His ears twitched nervously. "I uh... I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it before. Besides, she doesn't like talking to me anyway. She never gives me any straight answer." Elizabeth pressed on. "Huh, why do you think she does that?"

Viola stepped in. "Liz, enough! You have no right to ask these questions and It's none of your business anyway!" Elizabeth looked down in embarrassment. "I'm not trying to be rude; it's just that, she looks so sad sometimes. She's such a beautiful and kind person. It just doesn't make any sense to me." Tatsumi looked thoughtful for a moment before concluding, "I wish I had your mom."

Elizabeth and Viola both looked at him in shock. Elizabeth managed a "Why?" Tatsumi seemed undaunted by their reaction. "Well, she talks and listens to you.  
Also, you can be with her whenever you want to." Elizabeth and Viola both looked at each other. Viola spoke cautiously. T"at, you only get to see our Mother at the table and that's the only time we ever get to speak to her. In fact, we both wish she could be more like Mariella." Tatsumi's ears wilted. "No, you don't. She can be very cold. Sometimes I think she hates me." The room fell quiet. Gradually, the three began to assemble the glass pieces but neither spoke again for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Mariella had just finished scrubbing the kitchen floor when Else came trotting  
in with a troubled look on her face. "Marie, Mistress Cromwell wishes to speak  
with you." Mariella unrolled her sleeves. 'Certainly, let me just dispose of the  
wa-" Else cut her off. "No. The mistress said to come immediately." Although  
understandably concerned, Mariella rose up quickly and allowed Else to escort  
her.

Else led Mariella to the main dining hall where Mistress Cromwell sat at the  
head of the table waiting. Mariella remained on her feet until the mistress  
motioned for her to take a seat. Obediently, Else hurried out of the room. The  
mistress turned and faced her maid. It occurred to Mariella that this had been the  
closest the two had ever been before. "My dear Mariella, you have worked for me  
for eight years and you have never asked for anything save food and shelter.  
Don't you have any aspirations to leave someday with your child and find you're a  
husband?"

Mariella answered respectfully, but internally she was on guard. What could  
have possibly have brought this on? "No mistress. I only wish to continue serving  
your family to the best of my ability." The mistress nodded expectantly. "Tell me  
dear, if your fiancé had not died, as you claim, do you believe you still would have  
ended up on my door step?" Mariella chose her words carefully. "No mistress. If  
he had lived, he would have provided for Tatsumi and I."  
As supposedly an afterthought, the mistress asked, "Do tell me, what was his  
name?" Mariella did not have time to collect her thoughts. She blurted out the  
first name that came to mind. "William." But the damage had already been done.  
Her pause and the urgency of her answer spoke volumes. At this time, the  
mistress's face became somewhat hard. "Very interesting, but you should know  
a Lord Mycan visited me today. He claims that he is Tatsumi's father." Mariella  
wasn't sure whether to laugh or to cry. She fought to control herself.

"Mistress, I can assure you that I have never heard of this Lord Mycan before  
in my life and furthermore, I find it dubious that you would take this man's word  
based only on his lordship." Mistress Cromwell stood up and folded her hands in  
front of her. "Mariella, this man could describe you in exact detail despite the fact  
that you have not set foot outside of this mansion since your arrival. He even gave  
the placement of each of your scars, What's more, his eyes are golden just like  
your child's."

Mariella quickly lost his composure. "That doesn't prove a thing! Pure and  
simple this man is a liar!" There was a tense moment of silence as master and  
servant stared each other down. Mistress Cromwell spoke quietly. "Well, you can  
take that up with him. He's waiting in the drawing room." Mariella stood up  
quickly, accepting the challenge. "Very well."

Mariella followed quickly behind her mistress. Inside, she was boiling. It was  
the worst thing in the world anyone could do to her. Nobody knew the awful  
truth. Nobody could possibly know the depths of her suffering. When they  
reached the threshold of the drawing room, the young maid braced herself for  
the impending conflict.

The man seated at the far left of the room was shrouded in shadow. He was  
dressed in all black, though one could tell it was of a fine material. His face was  
obscured by a wide brimmed hat. The man rose to his feet when the women  
entered the room. It was then that he removed his hat and revealed his face.  
Although a lord, his face looked rough with uneven stubble peppering his chin.  
His hair was a dark brown with an unruly quality to it, despite it being brushed  
from his shoulders and tied in the back.

What struck Mariella the most were his eyes. They were indeed golden, but  
what was more, she knew them, they had been burned into her memory long  
ago. Everything was different except for those eyes. Mariella fell to her knees in  
shock and despair. Everything was coming back to her in sickening clarity.


	5. Chapter 5

Most of the villagers had resented them. They claimed that their families'  
religion was nothing more than a cult. Her father decided that they could no  
longer worship in peace in their home village. Neither Mariella nor her four sisters  
really wanted to leave. They had never been passionate about their families'  
religion, but it meant a lot to their father and mother so they did not protest.

It wasn't like they were going alone either. Seven other villagers who believed  
In the faith were relocating with them. They had placed all their worldly  
possessions in the wagon, their father took hold of the reigns as they all piled into  
the carriage. They had been sticking to the main roads for quite some time until  
her mother suggested they take a possible shorter route through the woods. Her  
father resisted the idea, but eventually acquiesced.

The sun had been bright and high in the sky when they were on the main road,  
but once inside the wilderness, the dark spindly trees had swallowed it up. They  
should have seen that for the omen that it was and turned around, but they did  
not. The farther they moved into the thicket, the harder it became to see the  
path. Mariella and her youngest sister Sarah begged their father to turn around,  
but he had laughed them off, telling them that they were worried for nothing and  
that surly they would reach a clearing any second. That had been the last sane  
moment of her life.

With not so much as an ill wind before hand, the wagon was thrown violently  
on its side. What happened next was hard if not impossible for her to organize in  
any sort of sequence. There was ripping, blood, screaming, snarling, pain. She  
could vaguely remember her oldest sister Catherine missing an arm and her  
mother missing her head. Some of the monsters spoke in guttural voices, others  
howled in ecstasy of the carnage.

When the madness had died away, she was the only one left. She bled heavily  
from the gashes on her body, but she had somehow managed to stay whole. One  
of the monsters dragged her away from the viscera of her friends and family and  
laid her down on the soft damp earth. Her clothes having been torn off by the  
assault, the beast needed only to pry her scratched and bloodied legs apart to  
mount her. Now she was being stabbed on the inside as she lay just a few feet  
from her decimated family. A few of the other creatures gathered around to  
watch. Some snickered while others grunted in disgust as their comrade thrust  
into her.

The pain was excruciating, as if she were being impaled. Despite her agony,  
Mariella did not scream and she did not cry. Her eyes stared wide open, into the  
golden hellish orbs of her assailant. A great shudder entwined the two of them as  
the beast emptied his vile seed into her. By that time, she welcomed the idea of  
being ripped asunder, so she may join her family. She closed her eyes and waited  
for the final rush of pain that would end her life, but none came.

When she opened her eyes she was alone. All that was left were the splintered  
remains of the carriage and blood soaked earth. The twisted bodies of her family  
and friends had been dragged away to be devoured. She had remained there for  
hours, hoping they would return to finish her off, but they never did. Slowly and  
painfully, Mariella rose to her feet and limped deeper into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

The lord helped the stunned maid to her feet. Mariella could only stand in  
shocked silence as the lord ushered her into a seat and politely inquired to the  
mistress, "Might we have some privacy?" Mistress Cromwell nodded and turned  
to leave the room, but not before giving her maid a cold glance. The lord took a  
seat right across from Mariella so that they were both facing each other.

"I bet you were banking on never seeing the likes of me again, eh? Well  
neither did I, until it was brought to my attention that a wolf eared child was  
spotted in this area. You see, those of us with wolf's blood do not take on canine  
features until we transform. The only exception of course is if a child has been  
born already with wolf's blood.

The rate of wolf-children being conceived is very small and if any, nearly all  
end up stillborn. But you, you my dear were blessed with my seed and managed  
to give birth to my child. For that I have not but the upmost respect for. This, as  
you can imagine, has created quite a stir in my community. That being said, I  
would be a fool to let this gift go to waste. That is why I am here. I have come to  
take what is rightfully mine."

Mariella rose up in abrupt fury. "Never! I will never allow you to take him!"  
Mycan eyed her with a knowing smile. "As if you could stop me. Had I wished, I  
could have gathered my ranks and attacked this house at nightfall. I could very  
well have slaughtered everyone here and taken the child as he slept. However, I  
have decided against anything that may endanger his life. Therefore, I came here  
to obtain him in a civil manner.

If however, you should make a fuss, I will be forced to enact the first  
aforementioned plan and come for him in the night. There is a benefit in your  
cooperation. As a result of compliance, I will allow you to come with him and  
remain as his mother. Again, failure to comply will result in your immediate  
extermination. What will you choose?"

Mariella slowly sank down into her seat, digging her nails into her palms and  
biting her lower lip in an effort to choke back bitter tears. "What other choice do I  
have." Mycan nodded. "Good girl." He rose up and started for the door. "I will  
allow you a few days to prepare yourself." He then turned around quickly as an  
afterthought. "Oh yes, this probably goes without saying, but if you try to run, not  
only will we find you, but we will slaughter this entire family in retribution. I look  
forward to seeing you again." And then he disappeared behind the door.

Mariella had to keep herself from vomiting. Her whole world had been ripped  
up from under her for the second time. What in the world was she going to tell  
Tatsumi? Could she really tell him that she had been lying to him all these years?  
That not only did he have a father, but that he was also a monster? And what  
about Elizabeth and Viola? The two girls would be devastated.

Mistress Cromwell interrupted her internal hysteria by entering the room.  
"Lord Mycan has told me that you will be leaving in a few days." Mariella nodded  
solemnly before making another decision. "Mistress, please tell Elizabeth and  
Viola that Tatsumi and I are only leaving on a trip. I cannot bear to see the look  
on their faces when they realize that Tatsumi isn't coming back." The Mistress  
agreed. "Very well, but I will tell them the truth after your departure." Mariella  
nodded again. The deception was all for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

Tatsumi hopped up and down impatiently with his nap sack in toe. "Hurry up,  
mama!" Mariella carried with her only one small tote, she need not bring  
anything with her, but she did so for show. About half an hour ago, Else had  
announced to her that there was a man at the front gate waiting for her. It was  
time to leave. The mistress and her daughters stood by the front door to see  
them off.

Victoria Crowell's face was tight and placid as usual, but with just a hint of  
regret in her eyes. Elizabeth and Viola were the exact opposite. They were elated  
that Tatsumi would finally get a little privacy with his mother and have his first  
long term trip outside of the mansion. Tatsumi and his surrogate big sisters  
chattered excitedly as Mariella faced her employer for the last time.

She shook the mistress's hand firmly, silently thanking her for all that she had  
provided her. Then she turned to the girls, capturing them both in a tight heartfelt  
embrace that made the sisters eye each other in confusion. She kept her voice  
level. "Tatsumi, give them each a hug before we leave." Tatsumi acquiesced and  
gave each girl a light hug, not knowing that this would be the last time they would  
be able to do so. The strange blank faced pale man stepped up and took their  
bags before they entered the coach.

When they felt the wheels beginning to move, both mother and son leaned  
out the window to wave goodbye, Mariella choking back tears and Tatsumi  
smiling broadly in ignorant bliss. Soon after the mansion became a blurry dot on  
the horizon, Tatsumi chattered nosily. "When we get to the inn, you gotta show  
me how to send a letter. Lizzy and V want me to write them a lot! Ooooh, if we go  
near the shore, we have to find some seashells for them! Are there purple  
seashells? I wanna find a purple seashell for Viola! She loves purple! Lizzy loves  
pink!..."

Hardly even an hour into their sojourn, Tatsumi tired himself out and fell  
asleep next to his mother. Mariella eased his head on to her lap and caressed his  
hair. She squeezed the ears on his head gently. None of this would have  
happened if she just would have cut them off the second she saw them growing  
on her baby. She could never bring herself to do it in the past because doing so  
meant that she had rejected a piece of him, no matter how small. Now she felt as  
if she had failed to protect him. It was all her fault.

Many hours later, the sun had begun to set and the night was beginning to  
take hold. An old castle loomed ahead, signaling a close end to their journey. As  
she feared, the beast Mycan was outside waiting for them. Mariella squeezed  
Tatsumi tightly to her as they approached. Vastly subdued from the long ride,  
Tatsumi only yawned and stretched his legs a bit. When the carriage stopped,  
Lord Mycan exercised little restraint by throwing the car door open. The gesture  
felt more like a confrontation then a greeting.

Mycan grinned widely, revealing his canines. "Mariella! So glad to see you  
again!" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out, almost as if she were a  
lady, but was far too rough to pass as such. Tatsumi jumped out behind her, eager  
to observe his new surroundings. He barely got a chance to walk a step before he  
was yanked up roughly by his arm.

Mycan pulled his hand up to his face. He muttered to himself. "Hmmmm… no  
claws." After he let Tatsumi drop to the ground, he seized on his ears and yanked  
harshly making Tatsumi yelp. Mariella attempted to intervene, but was pushed  
back so hard that she almost fell. Mycan continued his examination by thrusting  
two fingers into Tatsumi's mouth, forcing his jaws apart. He pressed his palm  
against the bottom of his front teeth and noted aloud, "Some canines are forming  
there."

Tatsumi tried to squirm away, but was grabbed once more. Mycan roughly  
pulled his pants down and groped his tailbone, searching for the beginnings of a  
tail. Finally, Mycan let him go. Tatsumi pulled up his pants quickly as tears  
streamed down his face. Mariella rushed over to him and tried to hug him, but he  
pushed her away, fiercely wiping the tears away with his sleeve. Mariella glared  
at Mycan with hatred.  
Mycan laughed boisterously. "I just wanted to see how developed he was."  
Switching gears, Mycan ushered them to follow him inside. Mariella followed  
reluctantly while Tatsumi trailed closely behind her. As they walked down the  
long torch lit corridor, Tatsumi crept up beside her and whispered cautiously,  
"Where are we? Who is that man?" Mariella hushed him as they entered the  
main dining hall. Mycan seated himself in front of a hellish looking fire place, at  
the head of the table.

He gestured for them to join him at the table. Mariella took a seat as Tatsumi  
sat next to her, eyeing the strange man with apparent mistrust and apathy. Lord  
Mycan spread his arms out in a sweeping gesture. "Welcome to my castle. It may  
look quite desolate, but in fact at this very moment it is teaming with hundreds of  
my faithful servants. As of now, they are preparing our dinner which should be  
out shortly."

As if on cue, a group of deathly pale people clad in black emerged from the  
darkness carrying various dishes of food and glasses of wine. A dish was placed in  
front of Mariella as well as a glass of red wine. A small amount of steam rose from  
the meat on her plate which at that moment appealed immensely to her hollow  
stomach. Lord Mycan received the same meal except his was raw and bloodied.  
Tatsumi was served the same dish as their host.

Tatsumi stared at the plate as if had had just been served a bug. He pushed it  
away, much to Mycan's chagrin. "That's all you will be getting from here on out.  
You better get used to it." Tatsumi glared at him before glancing up at his mother  
for help. "Mama, I don't wanna eat this." Before she could even formulate a  
response, Mycan snapped his fingers. "Disobedience will not be tolerated." A  
servant walked up behind Tatsumi and delivered a resounding slap across his  
face. Mariella was so startled that she stood up quickly. She reached out to touch  
Tatsumi's stung face, but Mycan stopped her. "Do not intervene. He must learn."

With a hand to his red cheek, Tatsumi hiccupped and sobbed as he forced the  
raw meat into his mouth. Mycan attempted to pull Mariella's attention away from  
her son. "So Mariella, What were you doing in the woods that night?" The man  
sipped his wine with a callous grin on his face. Mariella gathered up her nerve.  
She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her break down.

"My family and I were taking a short cut to a neighboring village. We were  
seeking religious asylum." Mycan nodded as he took a large bite of his raw steak.  
Mariella had to keep herself from vomiting as blood dripped from his chin. "Ah,  
that makes sense. I should have pegged you as the religious type. I was surprised  
that a girl your age was still a virgin."

Mariella felt her face flush. Clearly hung up on the idea, Mycan continued.  
"Yes I remember it so clearly. You were so tight on the inside and you bled so  
much. What a sweet morsel you were." Mariella eyed Tatsumi nervously. He  
seemed to be able to get three bites of his dinner down, but now he sat quietly,  
his head hung down, listening to their conversation. She knew it was trivial, but  
she was mortified that Tatsumi was hearing such things.

Cautiously, Mariella took a bite of her own dinner. Her empty stomach urged  
her to eat more, but she froze when she felt a little tug on her sleeve. Tatsumi  
whispered to her. "Mama, let's get out of here. Please, let's go home." They both  
jumped in their seats when their host answered, "This is your home now, child.  
Haven't you figured it out yet? You're never going back to that hovel you were  
born in. As your father, I'd never allow it."

A wide range of emotions seemed to pass by Tatsumi's face in an instant.  
There was visible fear, confusion, shock, horror. The red welt on his face stood  
out vividly as his flesh turned pale. He looked up at Mariella, looking for some sort  
of denial or reassurance from her. She wouldn't look at him. He tried to get her to  
acknowledge him. "Mama…" Finally, she turned to him, her eyes glistening with  
tears. "Tatsumi, I know I've told you that your father passed away, but that isn't  
the truth, sweetheart. This man is your real father and we're going to be living  
with him from now on." Tatsumi stared at her in stunned silence.

'No…" He wheezed. "No. I wanna go home. I don't wanna be here. I wanna see  
Lizzy and V. I wanna go home." Quickly, the gravity of the situation began to take  
hold of him and he began to yell in hysterics. "I wanna go home! I wanna go  
home! I wanna go home!" Calmly, but with sickening menace, Mycan rose from  
his seat and approached his shrieking child. With a hand that almost appeared to  
morph into a claw in the dim fire light, Mycan clamped down on Tatsumi's mouth  
and nose, quickly silencing his frenzied screams.

Another hand pressed against Tatsumi's head making escape impossible.  
Tatsumi twisted his head trying to free himself, all the while issuing muffled  
screams. Mariella cried out in horror. "Stop! Let him go! He can't breathe!"  
Mycan turned to her with eyes that made her heart stop. "Don't you dare assume  
you can order me around just because I allowed you to stay. He is my blood. I can  
do with him as I wish."

In a panicked voice, Mariella pleaded to her son. "Please, Tatsumi! Stop  
struggling! You have to calm down!' It was not apparent whether he was  
complying with his mother's advice or if it was merely the lack of oxygen, but  
soon Tatsumi became quiet and still. Mycan released his grip and he fell to his  
knees, gasping for air.

Mariella sped over and scooped him up into her arms, rocking him gently as if  
he were not eight, but rather eight months. Mycan jeered at the open display of  
maternal affection. "Are you going to give him your breast next?" She ignored his  
mockery, repeatedly whispering, "It's going to be alright… It's going to be alright…  
It's going to be alright…" and so ended their first evening in the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Tatsumi's room felt more like a cell. There was a bed and a dresser as well as a  
little wooden stand next to the bed, but no windows and no color whatsoever. He  
was locked in so if he needed to use the bathroom, he had to use a bucket in the  
corner of the room. It was a far cry from his old room at the Cromwell mansion.  
Which was ironic considering that he was no living in a mansion. Tatsumi busied  
himself by searching the room for loose construction or anything he could use as  
means of escape. The walls were made with stone blocks making it apparent that  
finding a loose one would be extremely unlikely.

Tatsumi sat down on his bed, wrapping the covers around himself to protect  
against the cold. He wondered if his mother's room was any better. He shivered in  
the dark. He felt sick, but he knew he didn't have a fever. He was feeling too many  
things at once. He felt betrayed, scared, angry, panicked, and humiliated. It had  
never occurred to him before that his mother would ever lie to him.

Now he didn't even feel safe with her being with him. Why did she take him  
Here? He wondered if maybe he was being punished for something. He tried to  
think of what it could have been that he did wrong. He couldn't remember doing  
anything particularly bad lately. Maybe it was because he wished he had a  
different mom. Or maybe it was because he swallowed one of his loose teeth by  
accident last week.

Tatsumi stared at his bedroom door with a growing sense of dread. What  
would he do if that man came back? Was he really his dad? Weren't dads  
supposed to love you? Elizabeth, Viola and Sammy's dad loved them. He never  
hurt them. Tatsumi thought he would much rather have a nice dead dad then a  
mean live one. Tatsumi picked up his pillow and chewed on it nervously.

He wondered what the scary man and is mother were talking about at the  
table. His mom had mentioned something about her family which baffled him. At  
the mansion, she would never tell him anything about her background. He had  
come to believe that she simply never had a family. There were other words  
thrown around that he didn't understand. The scary man had called his mother a  
virgin and he also said something about her being tight.

What was a virgin? Tatsumi assumed that it was some sort of curse word. He  
bet Viola would know what it meant. Tatsumi's eyes welled up with tears at the  
thought of his best friends. He would give anything to be back home. He even  
missed Sammy. He pulled the bed sheets over his head and tried to lay on his  
lumpy pillow. After awhile, he managed to drift away.

Tatsumi didn't know how long he was asleep, but when he awoke he was  
colder than ever. It took him a few moments of consciousness for him to realize  
that he had wet himself. Even though he was all by himself, he felt his face grow  
hot in embarrassment. He hadn't wet the bed since he was three! He pulled the  
urine soaked sheet out from underneath him and threw it on the floor. He was  
about to pull his pants off when he heard a key turn in the door.

He froze when two very pale servants, a man and a woman, entered the room.  
The woman looked down at the soiled sheet on the ground. She hissed at him.  
"Stay right where you are." She disappeared out the door leaving the male  
servant to stare at Tatsumi awkwardly. When she returned she had with her a  
fresh new bed sheet, some soaked linens, and a bag.

She ordered him harshly. "Lie on your back. Hang your ass off the bed."  
Frightened, Tatsumi did as he was told. The male servant pulled his legs up by his  
ankles and pulled off his wet pants and underwear. The female servant then  
proceeded to run a cool wet cloth between his legs and buttocks. Tatsumi relaxed  
a little. They were just cleaning him up. It was really embarrassing, but it was  
better than being yelled at.

The woman finished up with the cloths and reached down into her bag. She  
pulled out a long wooden handle connected to a wide paddle with small holes cut  
into it. When Tatsumi laid eyes on the device, he struggled wildly, trying to retch  
his legs away from the other servant. In response, his ankles were gripped tighter  
as the woman swung the paddle behind her and then smacked it across his bare  
backside.

Tatsumi jerked around and screamed as she hit him four more times. When  
the placid male servant finally released him, Tatsumi almost slid off the bed. His  
buttocks had turned an angry fire red. He managed to crawl on to the bed and  
tuck his legs up underneath him. He curled up into a ball and wept bitterly. The  
two servants had already left and locked the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, breakfast was given to him in his room, but Tatsumi refused  
to eat. He just lay in his bed, hopelessly depressed. That evening, a servant came  
to take him down to dinner. He feared that another refusal would earn him  
another beating, so he begrudgingly followed. His mother and the scary man were  
already seated at the table. The scary man was speaking, but Tatsumi didn't  
bother to listen. He snuck a glance at his mother who was watching him  
attentively, her face a mask of concern.

Tatsumi wasn't very happy to see her, but her appearance shocked him. Gone  
was her modest blue maid's uniform. Now she was clad in a silky black slim fitting  
dress. Her waist was choked by a corset that forced her chest to almost spill out  
the top of her dress. A prominent yet faded scar was displayed across her collar  
bone. Her braid was now replaced by a spiraled bun pulled behind her head. She  
looked entirely out of her element.

Tatsumi quickly lost interest in her and instead stared at the food on his plate.  
His sensitive nose told him it was a different kind of meat from yesterday, but it  
was still marinated in blood. He made an effort to eat without protest, but the  
previous stressful events took too much of a toll on his malnourished body. As a  
result, he promptly threw up. As expected, Mycan was not the least bit  
sympathetic. "Rinse your mouth with a swallow of your mother's wine and finish  
your dinner."

Tatsumi obediently took a sip from the glass and swallowed down the  
remnants of regurgitation. He chewed on a few more pieces of meat before  
Mycan addressed him. "Tatsumi, after dinner I would like to have a private  
audience with you." A panicked look came over Mariella and she appeared as  
though she were about to speak out, but she held her tongue.

When dinner was finished, Mariella hung back, reluctant to leave Tatsumi  
alone with his father. A servant pulled on her arm forcefully, taking her out of the  
dining hall and into the darkness of the corridor. Mycan turned to his offspring.  
"You may be at ease. You are not about to be punished. It has recently, come to  
my attention that one of my servants has been lacking in their faith to me. As a  
result, they shall be dealt with in the usual fashion. I would like you to come and  
see for yourself how things are run in your new home."

Tatsumi remained silent. He knew for a fact that he didn't have a choice  
anyway. Mycan led him through dark hallways and winding staircases, It occurred  
to him that his escort could just as easily turn around and gobble him up without  
any witnesses. After awhile, they came to an open room with many servants  
standing around. They appeared to be centered around something.  
Acknowledging their master's arrival, the servants parted, leaving a path to the  
middle of the room. Tatsumi could see a woman lying naked on the ground.

Tatsumi looked away in embarrassment, he had never seen a naked women  
before not even his own mother. He assumed that she was about to receive a  
beating. Mycan raised an arm up. Tatsumi realized that the servants closest to the  
women were each holding bayonets. At their master's direction, they each raised  
their weapon into the air. After a tortured pause, Mycan's arm swung down.

The bayonets stabbed the women all at once. Tatsumi forced the tips of his  
fingers into his mouth to keep himself from screaming. He couldn't look away as  
the bayonets were withdrawn and stabbed in over and over again. The woman  
didn't make a sound, but stared vacantly ahead as her blood ran out in all  
directions.

A swirl of emotions gripped his heart. The scene before him was both brutal  
and horrific and yet it seemed to stir something decidedly unknown deep within  
him. Tatsumi could feel this strange emotion swell as the life drained from the  
woman's eyes. It was almost like… excitement. The scent of blood was thick in the  
air, it made him feel light headed. His sense of smell had always been quite good,  
so by now the scent was almost suffocating. The women was dead, but still he  
could not take his eyes off her.

The spell was broken when Mycan laid a heavy hand on Tatsumi's shoulder.  
Tatsumi looked up to see the man giving him a jagged smile. "That got you excited  
didn't it? I knew it would. I bet you would have liked to have seen that bitch get  
ripped to pieces. To hear the sweet melody of screams and anguish in the air."  
Tatsumi backed up a few steps and squeaked. "N-no. It's… it's not like that."  
Mycan smacked him on the back playfully. "No need to be ashamed. It's in your  
blood. We thrive on carnage. It is more important to us then food or drink. Soon  
you will come to crave it."

Another confusing statement. What was in his blood? We? Us? What on earth  
was he talking about? Noticing his son's evident puzzlement, Mycan chimed  
again. "Oh that's right, no one has told you yet, hmmm? Have you ever heard  
stories about werewolves?" Tatsumi swallowed hard and nodded. He continued.  
"Well, there you go. I am a werewolf, Tatsumi and so are you." Tatsumi took a  
few more steps back and stammered. "W-what? No. Werewolves aren't real.  
They're only make-believe. You're lying." Mycan reached down and yanked  
Tatsumi's ears, making him scream and fall to his knees in pain. "Why do you  
think you have these for? They're not cowlicks, I assure you. It's a miracle I am  
even talking to you now. If your mother had given birth to you a village, you  
would have been exterminated immediately for the monster that you are."

Tatsumi tried to pull away, yelling at the top of his lungs. "No! That's not true!  
I'm normal! I'm not a monster! I'm not!" As he fought against his father, he began  
to slip into the slain woman's blood. Mycan forced Tatsumi's head to the ground,  
pressing his face into the blood. With a vice like grip, he held him down. "Lap it up  
you little whelp." Tatsumi twisted and pulled as the overwhelming copper smell  
filled his lungs and choked his breath. He sobbed loudly as he tried to hold his  
breath.

Tentatively, he stuck the tip of his tongue out and licked a small spot of blood.  
Mycan gripped his skull tighter, driving his nails into his flesh. He barked. "All the  
way! Stick your tongue out all the way! I want to see your head move!" Tatsumi  
gagged as he managed to drag his whole tongue across the floor. He moved his  
head up and down as he struggled to breath between sobs. After awhile, Mycan  
allowed him to stand. Tatsumi's legs threatened to buckle as he fought to keep his  
head up.

Mycan snarled at him. "You're pathetic, but you do have potential." Tatsumi  
tried to wipe the blood from his face, but found that his sleeve as well as the rest  
of his clothes was smeared with blood. Mycan ushered over a servant. "Take him  
to the baths then take him back to his room." He turned to Tatsumi. "Listen to me  
and listen well. This shall be your first privilege. During the day, I will allow you to  
explore the castle unattended. But at night, you are to stay inside your room at all  
hours. Have I made myself clear?" Tatsumi sniffled and nodded meekly. He  
purred. "Good. Now be off with you."


End file.
